


It's a love story (baby just say yes)

by anothercreativeusername



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Braven AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Wedding Fluff, also I can't decide if the characters are ooc or not, braven, the 100 au, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothercreativeusername/pseuds/anothercreativeusername
Summary: "Holy shit, you're so beautiful, will you marry me?""We've literally been married for six years, please stop doing this."Bellamy recalls the events of his engagement and wedding.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, John Murphy & Raven Reyes
Kudos: 6





	It's a love story (baby just say yes)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is a pretty self-indulgent fic that I wrote in just a couple of hours and haven't edited so all mistakes are mine. Basically this is just around 1.6K words of Bellamy being heads over heels in love with Raven and recalling how their engagement and wedding went. 
> 
> Title from Love Story by Taylor Swift
> 
> Enjoy!

“Holy shit, you’re so beautiful, will you marry me?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes as he hung up his coat and took off his shoes before turning around to face the source of the particular comment.

“We’ve literally been married for six years, please stop doing this,” Bellamy smiled as he wrapped his arms around Raven and lightly kissed her.

“Hey, they’re your words. You can’t take them back now,” Raven smirked as she pulled away from the embrace and returned to her work.

Bellamy smiled as he moved towards the kitchen to start on dinner. Raven was right; those were the exact words he had used to propose all those years ago and Raven had never allowed him to forget that. Not that he was complaining.

They had just gotten home from a night out with their friends and were getting ready for bed when Bellamy had looked over at her and was absolutely mesmerized by the view. Raven had taken off her makeup and was taking her hair down. She looked absolutely breathtaking, wearing one of his shirts and animatedly relating a story from earlier in the night when the words had slipped out.

They had both frozen as the words slipped out and Bellamy could still clearly recall the way her eyes had widened as she registered them. Even though they had previously discussed their future together, this was still quite unexpected.

Officially, at the time, they had been together for almost three years but had been best friends for around ten years before that. They had seen each other through highs and lows and for a long time been one of the only constants in the other’s lives. Bellamy had been there when Raven found out that her ex, Finn, had been cheating on her and she was there when his mom had passed away. They had also been there for each at the best point of each other’s lives, such as when Bellamy was granted custody of his sister or when Raven had gotten into MIT.

It had felt like hours to Bellamy before Raven had turned to look and was able to form words.

“Are you serious?” she had whispered.

He was. Bellamy had known for a while that Raven was the only one he could imagine spending the rest of his life with and even though he was terrified at that moment, he didn’t regret the question.

“I am,” he had taken her smaller, shaking hands into his own and looked her deep in the eyes. “I love you, Raven Reyes. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to spend the rest of my life next to you. So yes, I am serious when I say: will you marry me?” At this he had kneeled down on one knee and had looked up to see a huge smile on Raven’s face and her eyes filled with unshed tears.

She had kneeled down in front of him on both her knees and joined her lips to his in a fervent kiss which had left him breathless. They were both breathing hard when they finally pulled away from each other and Bellamy could see his grin reflected on her.

That night was one of the happiest memories that could never be replaced and even though he didn’t have a ring to give to Raven, she had once told him that nothing could match the excitement and happiness she felt that night.

When he had woken up the next day and remembered the events of the previous night, the onslaught of emotions he felt was unparalleled. He had never wanted to be anywhere else in that moment and was so happy that he could almost cry. Raven was wrapped up in his arms, her head on his chest and their sheets tangled between their legs. 

“Good morning, fiancee,” he had said when Raven had opened her eyes and the smile that overtook her features at the words was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever witnessed. He had leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head before unwrapping her from himself, which had caused her to whine, and moved towards the kitchen to make breakfast for which she had soon joined him.

The rest of the day had been spent in a blissful bubble, as neither of them had to go to work or had any other commitments. They had just enjoyed each other's company the entire day and had opened conversations about what they could envision for the wedding.

Neither of them were religious, so they had moved on from the idea of having it in a church, and they hadn’t wanted to make a big spectacle of it either. That also led them to thinking about when to have the wedding and that had been a stressful decision in of itself. By the end of the afternoon the only thing they had known for certain was that they both sucked at wedding planning.

Which is what had led Bellamy to utter the second unexpected question in twenty-four hours.

“Why don’t we just go to the courthouse tomorrow and then we can just have a party to tell everyone?”

Raven’s eyes had lighted up at this and she had jumped up from the couch with a smile on her face.

“You are a genius. This is great. We can make an appointment right now and just get married tomorrow. We would need two witnesses I think and I know that you would want Octavia there so we’ll have to figure out the second person,” she had started rambling plans for the next day Bellamy could barely keep up with.  
“Wait, wait, wait,” Bellamy had finally jumped in. “You’re serious? You’re really okay with marrying me in a courthouse tomorrow without even an engagement ring?”

“Bellamy Blake,” Raven had taken his hands in hers. “I would marry you right now,right here in our pajamas if I could. Plus, I don’t want an engagement ring. I just want you,” she had stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“Alright,” he had said when he had pulled away. “Let’s get married tomorrow. I’ll call the courthouse, see if we can even do that. Meanwhile, you decide who you want there.”

And that had been that. They had made an appointment for 9 the next morning (which was the only one open the entire day but Raven liked to joke that it was so early because he couldn’t wait to marry her; one half of it was true). They had then called Murphy and Octavia and asked them to meet them at a diner near the courthouse next morning and to be on time but hadn’t told them the reason because if Octavia then all the delinquents would know in under an hour.

That night, the two had barely been able to sleep due to the excitement but the only thing that finally forced them to go to sleep was that they didn’t want to miss the appointment.

In the morning, Bellamy had put on one of his nicer shirts with black pants and Raven had put on a white jumpsuit (which was the only piece of white clothing she owned that was not a tank top). 

They had arrived at the diner where they had asked Murphy and Octavia to meet them 45 minutes before 9 and around 15 minutes Murphy had arrived, looking as though he was in dire need of coffee, and was soon followed by Octavia, who had been surprisingly chirpy in despite of it being so early in the morning.

When they had told their friends the plan, Octavia had squealed so loudly that they had caught the attention of other patrons in the diner before wrapping her arms first around her brother and then Raven. Murphy had just shaken his head at Octavia before patting Bellamy on the back and giving Raven a side hug.

“Man, you’ve both officially lost it if you think the others are ever gonna let this go, especially Clarke,” Murphy had exclaimed after they had settled down. “But, why the two of us?”

“Well I needed a maid of honor and Bellamy a best man.”

“Really? You want Murphy as your best man?” Octavia had directed the question at Bellamy while looking at Murphy with a teasing smirk which he had responded to with a glare. At this Raven had chuckled.

“Actually,” Raven had cleared her throat as she tried to stop herself from bursting into laughter. “You are Bellamy’s best man and Murphy my maid of honor.”  
“Oh my God. This is the best day ever,” Octavia had declared while Murphy had just looked at Raven with a smile that Bellamy would describe as proud. 

The rest of the morning had passed by pretty quickly and after a few tears from everyone in their group during the vows, they had been declared officially married. As it was still quite early in the morning, they couldn’t celebrate with drinks but they had let Octavia invite the rest of their friends out for drinks later in the day so that Raven and Bellamy could make their announcement and celebrate with the people they loved.

They had spent the rest of the day in a blissful happiness and celebrated the fact that they were now a married couple amongst themselves.

Bellamy smiled as he felt Raven wrap her arms around his waist and press her face into his shoulder.

“What are you thinking about?”

“I was just remembering the wedding and thinking about how happy I am that I get to call you my wife,” Bellamy turned around to face Raven and tucked strands of hair behind her hair.

“You’re a dork,” Raven smiled softly and kissed his jaw. “I love you, husband.”

“I love you too, wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you liked this, please leave kudos and comments and share with others who might like this.


End file.
